To Capture The Dead
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: This was going to be a one shot but now I think it's gonna be a three-parter (maybe more). An AU where Zuko dies in the Agni Kai with Ozai. Azula doesn't want to believe. All of the adventures from Avatar State to Crossroads still happened, but Zuko is a figment of Azula's imagination. Iroh takes it upon himself to try to help her recover.
1. Pursuing A Dead Man

**Also kind of an impotent note; I have 6 fics I'm going back and forth between. To decided which to continue first I'm going to factor in reviews, comments, and likes. If this one does end up spanning over three parts it's going to be placed in that pool of fics where likes are a factor.**

* * *

She remembered seeing him the night after. She remembered taunting him about the ordeal. She remembered very clearly that he told her to leave him alone and she remembered well that he had thought that she was their father coming to check on him before he left. Azula was one of the first people to see the burn mark on his eye, in fact. And days later, she had made a secret journey into the shadier parts of the Capital to see how he was doing. She had told him to change the bandages lest he got an infection. She got a kick out of his misery but she didn't want her brother to die. She knew that it would break her if he did. She knew because it felt awkward and lonely with his chair as empty as their mothers at mealtimes. Her father was often preoccupied with matters concerning their nation so mostly she ate alone. Mostly she studied alone. She did mostly everything alone. So she was left to wonder how Zuko's quest for the avatar was going. Not very well she suspected, it would be a long time before she saw him again. Unless she sought him out anyways. She thought of doing so on many occasions but, recalled that Iroh had acquired them a ship. It was curious, but unsurprising all at once that her uncle was so will to leave his luxurious lifestyle to accompany Zuko.

So she was alone with her father until he called her to find Iroh...which meant she would be chasing Zuko. She thought it odd though that he only mentioned Iroh. Iroh the fugitive traitor who had tried to assassinate Ozai for some reason or another. No wonder he had taken off with Zu-Zu. Zu-Zu who wasn't spoken of at all, even though he was with Iroh. It might have been a good thing that their father didn't hate Zuko enough to have her hunt him down. But she would do it anyways, it had been far too long since she'd given him a good mocking and this would be the perfect opportunity.

She found them in a resort on the Su Oku River, a lovely place, she had to admit. She noted to herself that she would return one day if she ever got some down time. A few days of searching and interrogating lead her to a teeny rental house in the surrounding village. They of course, weren't there when she arrived. She fretted that they may have vacated already, but she couldn't see Uncle Iroh leaving behind the pearly shells he had collected. So she made herself cozy, reclining in the nearest chair and inspecting each shell. _How drab,_ she thought, _poor Zu-Zu must be going out of his mind_. The little things like seashells and talks on the beach held as little appeal to him as they did to her, maybe even less appeal. She'd give him something to think about. From wide open windows came a fluttering breeze that took to lifting her hair. She supposed that it was pleasant enough to keep her company until the door fell ajar. "Hello, brother. Uncle."

Azula didn't expect any warmth from Iroh, he never seemed all that fond of her, most people weren't. But Zuko, he was a display of clashing emotions. A sprinkle of anger, a touch of hope, and a whole lot of fear. The princess smirked. Without so much as a greeting he questioned her sudden re-appearance in his life. "In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions, have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" She got to her feet, pacing leisurely towards him.

Iroh narrowed his eyes in confusion. He had a question for her, but whatever it was it when unvocalized. Instead he asked, "To what do we owe this honor?"

It was vexing really, how they had no desire for small talk. She accented her irritation by snapping one of Iroh's shells, she could see his lip twitch in irritation, though he didn't speak up. Even if he wanted to she was already weaving her lie together; a pretty tale about assassination plots and Ozai wanting to be with his family. To Zuko she added, "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." He didn't give her the joyous reaction she had hoped for, something that filled her with pangs of annoyance. "Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited, grateful, I just gave you great news."

Again Iroh looks at her as though he want to tell her something. "Your brother is…" he starts.

But she isn't talking to him. "Don't interrupt, Uncle!" She snapped. He always liked to cut in whenever she tried to talk to her brother. Her brother who still hadn't acknowledged her offer, however false it was. "I still haven't heard my thank you, I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way..." she trailed off.

Zuko muttered something, such and such about how he couldn't believe it. Iroh stood behind her, his face twisted in fear. It didn't matter, she had said her piece and now all she had to do was wait. "I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening."

But they never showed and they had cleared out by the time she had made her way back to the resort village. Scowling to herself, she chided herself on letting them evade her so swiftly. It was odd, Zu-Zu usually ate that kind of praise right up. Now she would have to address the village and put out a watch. Her father wouldn't be pleased. After many days of tracking she let Lo and Li convince her that it would be well to get an extra hand or two and replace the royal procession. She wasn't at all opposed to reuniting with Mai and TyLee, surly they would put some of her boredom at ease. Attaining TyLee's hand was easy enough—the girl could take a hint. Mai though, was nearly more trouble than she was worth. But she had ended up leading Azula right to the Avatar, so that hostage situation had its pay off. She had a choice then, who she wanted to seek out more—her brother or the Avatar. The Avatar of course, was her brother's goal. If she captured him, Zu-Zu may very well come crawling out to her. And so she pursued, finding out that—for an airbender—this Avatar wasn't so stealthy. His bison was leaving her a fine trail, one that lead her to a ghost town. A fine place for a show down really, it was a shame that Zu-Zu couldn't be there.

"All right, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?"

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." She held her hand up to her eye, and in her best Zuko voice spoke, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor!" The joke seemed completely lost on him. It was as if he hadn't heard Zuko bellow something of the sort before. "It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny."

He squinted at her, "maybe if I knew your brother." He replied.

It was her turn to narrow her eyes. Zuko's quest must be going worse than she thought if the Avatar didn't even know of him yet. It was so typically embarrassing of little Zu-Zu.

"So now what?" The Avatar inquired.

"Now? Now, it's over, you're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." She stated and she would. She would have him before the night was out. To her luck he declared that he wouldn't be running _. All the easier_ , she thought. "Do you really want to fight me?"

The timing was so perfect; Zuko swooping in and throwing his bamboo hat to the ground. How needlessly dramatic. And he was alone too. She wondered how long he'd been stalking her, waiting to emerge. She also pondered upon the whereabouts of her Uncle and why he wasn't with Zu-Zu. She hadn't much time to dwell on it, the fight was about to get that much more interesting. And yet the Avatar stood more impassively than even she. Had he even acknowledged Zu-Zu's sudden appearance? "I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu."

This time the Avatar did laugh. "Zu-Zu?" Somehow Azula felt that he was laughing at her. Not at her jib. No, at she herself. Already she was growing to dislike this boy. This boy who refused to laugh when he was supposed to and chuckled when it was out of place.

"Back off, Azula! He's mine." Zuko scowled. His impulsive temperament had only seemed to grow since she'd last seen him.

Azula's eyes wavered between he and the Avatar. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Clearly." The Avatar muttered.

She held her ground waiting for either to attack. The Avatar seemed to be stuck in the sand, but Zu-Zu didn't disappoint. In one graceless punch of orange flame, the fight was in motion. A blur of blue and orange of dodging and ducking. And the Avatar, he was just standing around like a dolt with his mouth agape.

"This is crazy." He whispered to himself. Over her own fire, his foe, the same girl who'd nearly gotten him in Omashu, didn't hear him. He had to admit, she was putting on an elegant show—he'd never seen flames of that color nor firebending so fast and elegant. Yet it was no show, the girl was truly fighting as if she had an opponent to get the better of. An opponent that wasn't he, himself. He was thankful for it though, it took her attention from him. The girl, though completely out of sorts, was powerful, the sort he didn't want to tangle with. He cursed his luck that she had happened upon him. It would seem that her attention was less divided than he anticipated, for the minute he tried to make his getaway, a jet of blue flames whizzed precariously close. She gave more chase, following him through a maze of crumbling buildings. He'd nearly lost her when dashing into one so deteriorated that it no longer had a roof. She'd almost fallen, but her balance was as frighteningly keen as her bending. It was bizarre, uncanny. How she was so cool and collected and yet she was fighting two people when there was only one person for her to fight.

Azula dropped to the floor. Zu-Zu had given her quite a show, quite literally falling without a scrap of dignity, into the Avatar's trap. That would put him out of the fight for a while. How convenient. Equally so, the Avatar had sprung his own trap. That tiny building looked so very flammable. She decided to give her theory a test and set it ablaze. With a slice of fire she had the boy trapped beneath a heap of debris. With fingers poised to deliver the finishing blow, she gave him a smirk. A smirk that was swiftly cut off by a flow of water around her fingers. The Avatar's companion, the waterbender, had finally made an appearance. The princess scowled, Mai and TyLee must have failed. For that she would be fighting The Avatar, three more of his friends, and Zu-Zu.

Azula pushed her way past the waterbender only to run into the boy, her brother, Azula assumed. And that stupid boomerang. She gave him a good bolt of lightning, enough to get around him. Her victory was short in nature as the ground shifted beneath her feet. The earthbender. And then Iroh. She was being outnumbered, overwhelmed, and cornered. If they caught her then, her mission would be a complete waste. She sighed to herself, twice in a row Iroh and Zu-Zu would be escaping her, a disappointing track record. Even so, she'd make a bigger disgrace of herself if she let them snatch her away. Her best option was to talk her way out of it, to deceive. A few slick words and a carefully placed blow was her best chance. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done." She lifted her arms, to punctuate this. "I know when I'm beaten, you got me. A princess surrenders with honor." She looked between her foes, sizing up each one with a quickness. Iroh, Iroh was the most opportune target. She lashed out in a lick of fire, relying very heavily on the shock value. When their attentions turned, she made her escape.

Zu-Zu was going to kill her for this one.

 **.oOo.**

Iroh knew then that it had been a mistake to pursue his niece. The waterbender, was generous and seemed to have no qualms about helping a firebender. She might not have been so willing if she knew just who he was. But the earthbender he had talked to, that enduring stranger, had spoken kindly of him. He had offered her tea and advice that he had hoped was taken well. She had run away from home and then from her friends, it reminded him so very much of something Zuko would have done. It tore at his heart to mention him to the girl. As the waterbender worked to alleviate his pain he thought back on the conversation.

 _"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." The blind girl had said after he offered to pour her a glass of tea._

 _"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you."_

 _"So where is your nephew?"_

 _"He is dead." He hadn't said it out loud before then. "Killed by his own father."_

 _"So what are you doing out here then, old man?"_

 _"It's a long story." He admitted. "I'm a fugitive to my own nation. I tried to take the life of the man who killed my nephew. And that man sent my niece to bring me to justice."_

 _"And you're hiding from her then?" The girl asked._

 _"Actually, I've been tracking her."_

 _"Is she lost?"_

 _"Yes, a little bit." He looked up, gazing more at the skyline than at the girl he was conversing with. "Her life has recently changed and she's going through very difficult times. I'm sad to say that I didn't think it would bother her, but it did. The death of my nephew is hurting her too. I don't think that she wants to admit that he's gone…"_

 _The girl seemed confused, "so you're following her?"_

 _"I know she doesn't want me around her right now, or ever. We never got along, but if she needs me, I'll be there."_

 _"Your niece is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it. Thank you."_

It was one of the most compelling conversations he'd had with someone he'd met on the road. He was thankful to have her among those helping tend to his injury. He might stay with them for some time before returning to Azula.

Returning to Azula…

He had just told himself that going after her in the first place had been a mistake.

Yet, he wanted to be true to his words that he would be there if Azula managed to get herself into too much trouble.

Even so, the move felt terribly placed. He felt, for one, like it would be taking the healing the waterbender had just done for granted. For another, she was now seeking out the Avatar, by all means she was dangerous. By all means, she was to an extent, an enemy if she was so willing to give the world's last hope over to her father. But Azula was not in a particularly stable place. She had been subjected to the same abuser as her brother. She needed help, a way to get out of the tangle, and he didn't see anyone else reaching out.

So he would extend his hand, just as he would have done for have done for Zuko.


	2. An Alliance With A Ghost

**ThaoNguyen: "Fight Club Avatar Style?" Little bit lol. The divergence will actually be happening very soon, sooner than I had anticipated. I had two endings to this chapter in mind and decided to go with the second one that actually parts ways with the canon much sooner than the original. But I felt like that would be better for the fic. In the sense that this was following very close to the actual canon, I felt as though that would get kind of boring even with the minor tweaks, so I went with something a little different than the initial plan.**

 **DarthOblivious: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **This is an interesting concept. I hope to see a new chapter soon.**

 **Guest: And thank you as well, I've been meaning to work with this concept for a while now. As mentioned above I hope that I'm able to execute the idea in a way that matches the appeal of the premise.**

* * *

Her search for the Avatar lead her away from Zuko and towards bigger goals. Breaching Ba Sing Se became a new task, she imagined that her father wouldn't mind such a diversion so long as it had some success. So far she was having none and it put a hefty amount of fear in her, knowing that she might have to go home and share that she accomplished nothing. How could a massive drill be taken down like that, and under her supervision? He would burn her and banish her as he did Zuko. Or worse, from somewhere within, she sensed that death was a possibility. She needed an opportunity, one had to come. And it did, in the form of fan-wielding warriors. She would topple the Earth Kingdom from within. If she was being honest, she had expected more from them, a small army verses three and they had gotten the upper hand. Mai and TyLee weren't ones to disappoint. She would have to be able to rely on them and trust them wholly for her plan to work. Fascinating news and intriguing plans came in abundance in Ba Sing Se where she heard tell of an invasion from the Earth King himself, as well as plots from within his own walls to overthrow him. It would seem that a vast amount of opportunities were unfolding themselves before her just when she was growing uneasy. What was that Zu-Zu had always said of her? "Born lucky." She mused aloud. True or not, she would press her luck to the furthest possible, making all sorts of risky gambles. If she didn't play her cards right against Long Feng, the Earth King's alleged usurer, then she could land herself in a cell to match the man's own. If she couldn't play his own men against him, then they would rise against her. But things were going according to plan, Long Feng let her borrow his men and they were playing their parts well, a few generals were already in her grasp. She was working out the fine points and any possible hiccups in her plan, just to ensure that it would continue going smoothly, when another piece of the puzzle put itself in place.

"Thank goodness you're here, Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city, I just saw Iroh!" Azula hadn't expected any pleasurable news to come from the waterbender. But this, this was the sort of news she desired above all. Now she could take over Ba Sing Se, rid herself of the Avatar, and accomplish the task her father had given her, all in one graceful swoop. She just hopped that Zuko and Iroh were back together again.

She watched TyLee take the waterbender down. Azula addressed the waterbender. "Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to let him know." And to Mai and TyLee she noted, "So, Zuzu's in the city, too? I think it's time for a family reunion."

Mai and TyLee exchanged a look.

 **.oOo.**

Azula left Iroh with much to think about. It was difficult for him to decide how to handle her given their past disconnect. The princess had always been a complicated girl, before seeing her at the resort village he admitted that he didn't think she had cared at all for Zuko. As the night crowd dwindled, he fixed himself a cup of tea. Working at the Jasmine Dragon did him a lot of good, being absorbed in the scents of teas from mint to lavender was calming his nerves. It helped him think. But no amount of thinking seemed to lead to the best way of approaching his niece. He considered that it was best for her to find her way to him, but in the same heartbeat he knew that it was dangerous to let her have full control. He stroked his beard, almost tugging at it in frustration.

He always seemed to have advice for everyone around him, but could never manage to offer any to himself.

He took a healthy swig from his cup before deciding that he should probably get back to sweeping the shop. He didn't fancy losing a job he enjoyed so well. He was in the middle of such a task when a messenger called for him. He would be serving tea to the Earth King; how he wished that he could tell Zuko.

For Iroh, that night, sleep and morning were one in the same—neither came to him quick enough.

The trip to the Earth King's palace was just as slow and left an almost queasy feeling in his stomach. He ought not to be nervous, tea was his specialty and he couldn't see himself brewing a bad batch before the Earth King. Yet, he found himself somewhat anxious regardless. The palace itself was splendid adorned in the golds and greens of the Earth Kingdom. How fate had twisted things; he knew he would stand at the palace doors one way or another. But by invitation? He still couldn't quite believe it.

 **.oOo.**

Her brother and uncle took his their in getting there, but Azula would give them a grand welcome anyways. She allowed them to get comfortable before coming to join them, "It's tea time!" Ever one to point out the obvious, Zuko exclaimed her name. Shock and outrage decorated his face, all the more reason for her to be glad that he was with Iroh again. "Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's so firebender. I just love it." She motioned them forward.

Iroh, for all the world, looked pained. Hurt. As if he hadn't expected her to play him for a fool. As if he was trying to figure out how to handle the situation. She didn't plan on leaving him with enough time to draw a conclusion. But it would seem that she had regardless. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, the Dragon of the West?"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle."

"It's more of a demonstration, really." He picked up his tea cup, the one he woefully wouldn't get to serve to the Earth King.

Azula found that this demonstration wasn't to her liking. His breath of fire was had more power to it than she had anticipated, a fool's mistake that she chided herself for. It had put distance between he and the Dai Li. Worse still, it put distance between she and him. She should have known it by Zuko's smug grin. Without a hesitation to make, she was bounding down the hall after the pair. They weren't faster than she, not by any means, so she still had a chance. The hall was coming to a dead end, for a moment Azula thought she'd won. But Iroh had blasted a decent hole in the wall and made a desperate leap into the bushes below. She should have went after him to appease her father's demands. But Zuko, he was right there, surly Iroh would wait for him. Yet when she looked up he was bolting across the courtyard. "Looks like uncle can't even be bothered with you anymore."

"Princess?" Began one of the Dai Li. She lifted a hand, she needed to hear Zuko.

"Uncle doesn't understand how much I need this." He replied. "He doesn't understand that it's time I faced you."

She rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic. What, are you going to challenge me to an Agni Kai?" She hoped that he would, it would be a pristine opportunity to prod at him some more.

Just as she had desired he replied, "yes, I challenge you!"

"No thanks." She shrugged. Zuko was never to take no for an answer. With a blast of fire he tried to force her into it. The ball very nearly hit her. "What are you doing!?" She snapped at the Dai Li, "attack him!"

The agent in question gulped, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. Was she being unclear? Was he actually _afraid_ of little Zu-Zu? Pathetic. "Fine, I guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

"I don't understand." Spoke another agent.

"Clearly." Azula muttered, side stepping another fireball. She refused to give him the satisfaction of the fight he desired.

 **.oOo.**

Iroh found himself in another bind. He ought to go back for her, maybe with the Avatar's help if he could gain that much trust of the group. Though convincing them to do a service to the princess would be another matter. Still he could help them save the Earth Kingdom, and that very well may be an offer hard to pass on. Seeking them out was another matter altogether and he didn't have the time to spare, not when his niece had so many pieces set in place. He imagined that she was already moving forward with her plans.

Finding the Avatar and his friends wasn't as taxing as he initially supposed. Word of the mouth had him on his way to the wealthier ring of Ba Sing Se, where the Avatar was supposedly staying in. Iroh was never a man for lies or deception, but he very carefully left his motivations out when he told the group what he knew of Azula's plans for the Earth Kingdom.

"She must have Katara too." Aang frowned.

He was gracious but hurt to know that an alliance was inevitable, with the waterbender in such danger. "I would imagine that she does." Iroh agreed. "I can help you find your friend, if you help me with my niece."

"I'm guessing that fixing one problem will fix the other." Sokka pointed out.

The group traveled together for much of the journey but there came a time when their ways parted. The boy Iroh came to know as Sokka and the earthbender—the intriguing stranger—who went by Toph, split off to warn the Earth King of the brewing storm. Iroh himself, walked alongside the Avatar. A great honor indeed, it was to be at the boy's side as they burrowed through the catacombs.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice and great tea!" Aang remarked suddenly.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love…" He trailed off, "and I just couldn't."

For a such a young boy, he was a respectable one. "Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." He had been saving that advice for Azula, or something akin to it, but the avatar seemed to be in just as dire a need for it.

"What happens if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Iroh could hear the panic in his voice.

"I don't know the answer." He admitted. There were a great many things, concerning Azula that he didn't have the answers to. "Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place." With the right guide, he hoped that his words would ring true for his niece. He hoped that they would hold true for himself as well.

The rest of the walk was taken in silence, both he and the Avatar lost in their own thoughts. They eventually found Katara hunched over in the dark. The loneliness of the place must have been horrifically oppressive.

"Oh, Aang!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into a hug. She cast a glance at Iroh. "You're helping Aang?"

Iroh smiled. "Think of it as a belated thank you," he motioned to his shoulder, "for the healing."

 **.oOo.**

The figures huddling in the stony cell did not belong to the waterbender. No, that girl was gone and there were only two possible causes for that. "Helping the enemy." Azula muttered. "I suppose that was always your thing, uncle." With Mai and TyLee having captured the tribe boy and the earthbender, she suspected that the Avatar was somewhere about and ready to throw a hitch in her plan. She also anticipated Iroh making a reappearance, he was a loose end that she couldn't seem to tie, and it wasn't for lack of trying. No, what came as a surprise to her was how they were working hand in hand again. And Zuko, he was following Iroh like a lost turtle-duck. If she could play him, then she may have a chance. She motioned for the Dai Li to encase Iroh. She supposed that their speed in completing that task made up for their previous incompetence. Still they made no move to enclose Zuko, this time she didn't desire it. "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle." She sauntered over to her brother. "But Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" She ignored his demands for Iroh's release. "It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

He was, as he seemed to perpetually be, conflicted. She waited for her uncle to try to win him over but he held a grim silence with an expression to match. It was like watching her alone, pained the old man. All the better, Azula had the perfect way to win Zuko over and Iroh wouldn't give him any fresh reason to question her. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together." As much as she loathed to admit it, she was nearly as ill prepared to fight all four members of the Avatar's party as she had been during their first encounter. The Dai Li could only do so much. They had numbers but lacked the special brand of skill required to take on the Avatar. But this didn't do anything to lure Zuko in, she had to make it enticing for him as well. "At the end of this day, you will have your honor back, you will have Father's love." She paused. "You will have everything you want." _And I will have everything I want…_

Zuko squinted at her before turning to uncle. But to Azula's glee, Iroh seemed almost resentful, not so much as acknowledging Zuko's silent question.

"You are free to choose." Azula finished, know exactly what choice he would make. In retrospect, she thought that she should have paid more mind to Iroh's lack of interest.

 **.oOo.**

Iroh watched the battle unfold. He didn't have to watch it all the way through to know how it would end. His niece was a powerful bender, she held her own for more time than he thought she'd be able, but Katara had her by an arm and a leg. Aang wouldn't allow the Dai Li a chance to come to the princess' aid. They were an effective team, one that gave him a boost of confidence in his own advice and endeavors. The boy had chosen love over power and that love was leading him to a victory so dire to the balance of the world.

Against all odds at that.

Perhaps his choosing to try to love his niece, would have the same effect.

Coming out of his thoughts to assess the battle, he figured that she would be in terrible need of it.

Aang had incarcerated most of the Dai Li, leaving only one or two to flee. Iroh cringed as Katara flung his niece against the wall. The contact left her dazed and winded. By the time she recovered herself, she was imprisoned in the same fashion as he. "I don't understand." He heard her mumble, "why did you help me?" She was looking to an empty space again. "You could have had everything. I could have had everything." For the first time, she wore her distress plainly on her face.

"What is she talking about?" Katara whispered too Aang, who offered only a shrug.

"He's going to kill the both of us now." She shuddered. "We…I failed."

Iroh watched her crumble in front of him, and confined within a thick layer of crystal he could do little more. Until the Avatar remembered to set him free he could only watch her scream and sob as the boy stripped her of her bending.

 **.oOo.**

It wasn't enough that they had bested her. No, they had to rob her bending away from her too. And what was she without it? It would have been hard for her to return to her father in wake of this defeat, but to do so without her bending? She couldn't go home now. It hadn't even registered yet, that she probably wouldn't have been able anyhow. There was a cell ready for her, or maybe they would throw her in a room down here as she did with the waterbender. The thought of being isolated so deep in the ground, so far from the sun, left her feeling sick. A sick that almost overpowered the chilly hollowness left by the Avatar's thieving hands.

She screamed again.

And Zuko was laughing at her.

This time she was the failure.

From her this drew another choked sob.

And what of Mai and TyLee? Were they looking for her? Could they help her out of this? Why hadn't she thought to bring at least one of them with her into the catacombs? Right, someone needed to keep an eye on the king. The more she thought it over, the more holes she found in her plan. Was she not as intelligent as she thought? The notion doubled her distress.

Everything had been going so well…

Her teary eyes fell on Iroh, the one loose end that she wasn't able to tie.


	3. To Shatter The Known

_**Important Note - As I said, if this spanned over three chapters (as I was anticipating only one when starting) this fic is probably going to go into the pool of other fics I wanted to work on, which I will be posting soon. Reason being, I don't want to rush this fic, but there are two more ideas that I think I'm having more fun typing. Though this one already picked up a fair amount of traction so there's a good chance I'll be working on this one alongside another instead of putting it on a back burner. I am actually going to try to wrap things up in one longer chapter four, however if that ends up looking rushed, I'll be falling back on working on two fics at once. I say this so that everyone will know that the story hasn't abandoned for another-updates simply may not be as regular. Thanks for understanding and for all of the reviews so far.**_

 **DarthOblivious: Thank you. That will be reveled in due time. :P**

 **BetweentheCovers: I does have to do with Zuko's absence and I have a plan for the how's and why's of it, I just haven't found a good time to bring it up yet as this has been from Azula & Iroh's view points and they don't know how he learned to take bending yet. But that will be addressed. Good point though, I think that in LoK they touch more on how tampering with a person's spirit is just as bad. It just hasn't been addressed by the Avatar crew. At this point they didn't realize/understand that she was mentally ill. That's another thing that will come up.**

 **FireAndIce123: As mentioned above there's going to be an explanation soon.**

 **Emizula: Omg lol that's the same thing I can't handle being thrown at Azula, it wrecks my shit every time. Which is exactly why I did it. xP And thanks. In other words you were right there with Azula in thinking that Zuko was there lmao? Tbh that may even enhance the reading experience.**

* * *

 _S_ _he had seen him after the Agni Kai._

 _She had chased him throughout the Earth Kingdom._

 _She had fought him on more than one occasion._

 _So how was it that they were telling her that it was she who had banished Zuko? That it was a story she had crafted after finding out that he was dead._

 **.oOo.**

Azula was quiet for many days after her defeat. After all, what did she have to say anyways. She was very much isolated and imprisoned as she had anticipated, so she had no one to talk to anyways. Instead she was left to think. To wonder exactly what had gone wrong, how she had managed to fail to gain Zuko's hand in the fight. How had Iroh managed to sway him to treachery without saying a word to him? Had she underestimated his attachment to his uncle?

No matter the cause, she was dealing with the consequence. A few days and she still missed her bending just as feverishly. She missed her freedom just as feverishly. She slumped against the wall in the corner. She'd been over it many times, without her bending there was no escape. And where were Mai and TyLee? In their own prisons no doubt, would they resent her for leading them there?

Her mind jumped from one thing to the next; maybe if she hadn't taunted him so much, Zuko would have helped her bring honor to their nation and their own names. Maybe if she hadn't taunted him so much he would still be…

She moved away from that thought.

The thought that haunted her.

The thought that she wouldn't let come to the surface.

In a few more days though, they would tell her all of the things that she didn't to hear. All of the things she knew already but couldn't bring herself to believe.

 **.oOo.**

Iroh took special care to not dwell on what he would say to his niece beyond letting her know that Zuko was gone. He couldn't make a script if he hadn't the slightest idea as to how Azula would take his news. He only knew that he would fill the Avatar in when he got news. It was the least he could do to pay them back for talking he and Azula's companions out of trouble. For the time being, he was entertaining Mai with Pai Sho lessons and left TyLee to explore his apartment. The game was keeping his mind from the things that he couldn't control. How the Earth King would take to his requesting that he let Azula free, among such things.

The princess was stoic in her cell, scarcely looking up at him. Save for tired eyes, any trace of her previous breakdown were absent. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"What for?" She folded her arms.

"I was hoping that we could talk." He replied hoping to catch her interest he added, "and maybe I can get you out of here if things go well."

"Why would you want to do that? You worked so hard to land me here in the first place. You and Zu-Zu both."

"That's one of the things I was hoping to talk to you about." He was in her cell now, having motioned for it to be unlocked. Swiftly they locked the door behind him, with the knowledge that he could knock thrice and firebend once to be freed.

"What is there to say?" Azula mumbled. "You've won, you and Zu-Zu don't have to worry about me anymore. Unless of course one of these guards slip. One of them will have to eventually, then you can worry all you wish."

"I only worry for you, niece." Iroh sat himself upon the bed she wasn't occupying. "Do you remember what happened after the agni kai?"

Azula narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was playing at. "I remember that you were furious at father for burning Zuko so badly and then leaving him to fend for himself with no honor to his name." She recounted.

Iroh wasn't sure if he agreed with Zuko's assessment of her always lying, the only person she seemed to lie to was herself. And he had to give her credit, she was good at it. In the same way that he gave her props, he couldn't hold it against her to want to protect herself. Even so, if he wanted to help her truly, he would have to break the foundations of that dangerous brand of protection. "That is what you _want_ to remember." He risked. "What do you _actually_ remember?"

Something in her jaw worked and she tilted her head down so that he almost didn't see the way she bit at the inside of her lower lip. It was only for a moment's time though before she came to stare at him once more with a frighteningly blank expression. She was retreating into herself and if he didn't act swiftly, he would lose her entirely to the reality she had crafted for herself. Yet he was terribly worried about how she would handle its shattering. He was counting on her knowing deep down, the genuine reality. "You remember seeing your brother go still."

"No." She muttered, drawing her legs up to her chest.

"You remember your dad telling you that if you stepped out of line, that he would do you the same before he made you look at your brother's body." Iroh's heart clenched, he would shed his tears later, after conversion with Azula.

"That isn't what happened." Azula stood her ground. "He made me look at the burn marks…"

"Yes," Iroh agreed, "but there were more burn marks than I think you want to admit." He shifted uncomfortably. The conversation unsettled him just as well as it did Azula. Having conjured the image of his charred nephew had a few tears trickling down his cheeks. "You saw just what I did. You were the one who confirmed that he was dead. You think he was, you hoped—just as I did—that he was still alive. So you checked and your father let you so that he could make his point very clear."

Azula buried her face in her palms. He could see her tugging some, at her hair. "I didn't. I did…but I felt a pulse. He was alive. I saw him, we were fighting in that ghost town…"

"You were fighting but your only opponent was Avatar Aang."

"Oh?" She cocked her head, "if that's right, then what were you doing there?" The thought that she had cornered him with some impeccable logic brought a smirk to her face. "You were following him. You wanted to make sure he was okay, that I didn't finish what father started."

Iroh sighed, he thanked Agni that he was blessed with a patient disposition. "I don't believe that you had any intentions of finishing what your father started. But that doesn't matter does it?"

"Doesn't matter?"

"I was tracking _you_. I was making sure you didn't hurt yourself." Accenting his point he said, "because you were the only person you could hurt."

"No." She spoke stubbornly. "That's not true. You never cared what happened to me. You were only interested in protecting poor Zu-Zu. Well he's safe and sound so you can go to him now."

It was Iroh's turn to divert his eyes. He was a man of many mistakes; slaying the last dragon for instance, invading Ba Sing Se, and losing his son made two more. Letting Zuko be killed made a third. He hoped that would be his last major mistake. He did realize until then, that leaving Azula to her father's influence was among those mistakes. If only he hadn't written her off to begin with, she might have been easier to reason with. Here before him though, was one more opportunity for another mistake. He refused to make it. "You are right, at first I wanted nothing to do with you. I thought that you didn't need my affection." At this she scoffed. "And then you showed up in my rental home, speaking as though I had Zuko for company."

"I'm not crazy." Azula stated flatly.

"No." He agreed, "You're in denial. I think you know it as well as I." He wondered if he should elaborate or if he should knock thrice and leave the princess to process it. It would be a gamble to leave her alone with her thoughts. He was reluctant to do so, feeling faintly that whether she shed her false beliefs or clung to them, the result would be detrimental. He would, he decided, knock thrice but linger in the prison until he heard her react.

 **.oOo.**

She had seen him after the Agni Kai.

She had chased him throughout the Earth Kingdom.

She had fought him on more than one occasion.

So how was it that Iroh sat there, telling her that it was she who had banished Zuko? That it was a story she had crafted after finding out that he was dead.

Deep down she knew that he was right, she did know. Very well in fact, she that her brother was gone. But how could it be? How could it be that her father would do something like that in front of her?

How could it be? She'd seen him, played truth or dare with him some hours before.

How could it be that she smiled at his misfortune right up until she realized just how far her father would take the fight.


	4. Following Spirits

**Sorry that this update took a bit longer than expected. I ended up getting sick and having to take a trip to the doctor. Loads of fun right there. Anyways, I decided two wrap things up with one longer chapter, so I'm gonna be calling this one complete for now. I'm going to be very honest though and say that I have ideas I'm simply more thrilled to take on and I don't want to keep this one going if I'm only going to see it as a side piece, know what I mean? I'd rather continue with this premise at time when I'm more focused on it and can do it better justice. Because again, being honest, I kind of felt myself trying to 'just get it done with' so I could move onto other ideas. And that's not the kind of mentality that makes for quality writing. Though I did leave it more open ended so there can still be an opportunity for some more chapters after Azula week and what not. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. And I'd like to thank everyone for understanding.**

 **N3phtys: Fun, suffering, same thing in fanfiction lmao. Like I said above, Imma actually call this new chapter the last one for now. But again, time permitting I might mark it as incomplete again and have at it once more.**

 **ThaoNguyen: Tbh who doesn't hate that man lol. I'd have to agree, I think that his end was a little lackluster. I feel as though Azula had a crueler ending and she's just a child.**

 **Emizula: xP She does, she needs lots of love. What can I say, sometimes I get a kick out of being the world's biggest asshole and making my favorite characters suffer. :3 Bees 3**

* * *

Azula wept again, for the second time since coming to Ba Sing Se. Iroh was glad that he had stuck around. He requested that they unlock her cell when he heard it. This time he found her laying upon the bed, with her face to the wall. He quietly seated himself at the bed's foot, placing his hand over her ankle. "I miss him too."

"He wasn't supposed to die…" She whispered. "I didn't actually hate him…"

Iroh sat very quiet, he was sure it was for the best, but he still found himself feeling conflicted in stealing away her one coping mechanism without offering a substitute. "I didn't think you did."

"But he did."

"I think that he knew you cared about him. In your own way, he is…was a smart boy." Iroh replied, "smarter than people gave him credit for." To this, his niece did not reply. He remained with her for as long as the guards would allow, which was as much time as he would have like. As much time as she probably needed in her state. He had half the mind to protest and carry her along with him. But such an action wouldn't help her case any, they were already on quaking earth being linked so closely to his own brother. "I'll work on getting you out of here."

"And my bending?"

"One thing at a time." Iroh replied.

 **.oOo.**

Aang hated it, hated the feeling it brought him. The spirts never told him how awful it would be when he actually used his new powers. He hated ripping the fire away from Zhao and he liked it less the second time. Every time he used snatched someone's bending it seemed to leave a hollow place in his own spirit, as if he was doing something wrong. Maybe that was the price of wielding such true power when he hadn't even mastered two of the four common elements. He almost wished the ability to reap bending hadn't been bestowed upon him. But if it hadn't…

He shuddered thinking of the state the Northern Water Tribe would have been in. Possibly the state of the world. A world without a moon, he couldn't foresee it being a healthy one. No wonder Tui and La

With Zhao there had been no other way; if he hadn't taken the man's bending the world's balance would have been thrown out of his control. If he hadn't taken his bending away he may have lost friends, Yue, Sokka, Katara, he could have lost any of them. He thought that he might have even saved Zhao, surly the only other way to ensure everyone's safety, he would have been killed.

He kept telling himself that, it made it easier to shoulder.

With Azula there was no upside, just a crying, possibly broken girl. He was beginning to wonder if taking her bending was even necessary. It made him feel safer. And yet she didn't need her bending to breech Ba Sing Se…

Aang groaned. Why did he have to be the Avatar?

He couldn't wait for Iroh to drop by, he was in terrible need of advice. The kind only Iroh seemed to be able to offer.

"How is she?" Aang asked.

"It's hard to tell, my niece is very good at hiding her feelings." Iroh replied. "She misses her bending..."

Aang hadn't meant to cut him off, "I kind of wanted to talk about that." He looked at his palms. "Do you think it's wrong to play with someone's spirit energy like that?"

"I think that the matter isn't as simple as wrong or right." Iroh replied. "I think that there are cases where it is necessary. I think that there are cases where taking someone's bending can protect them from themselves…and protect others."

"But how am I supposed to know when it's for the best?" Aang asked. "I can't decide what's best for someone."

"Sometimes people aren't in the right frame of mind to decide what is best for themselves." Iroh pointed out.

Aang got the sense that he was thinking of Azula, but he needed confirmation. "Do you think I made the right choice with Azula?"

"I think you did what was needed at the time." Iroh nodded. "But I think that there will be a time when such drastic solutions will no longer be necessary."

 **.oOo.**

Iroh hoped to see that day come soon. "I am going to need your help, Avatar Aang. The Earth King and his generals will hear your words more than mine."

"What words do you need them to hear?" Katara walked in.

"First of all, that I am not a threat to them, that I want to help."

"Says the brother of the flaming evil overloard." Sokka grumbled.

Katara sighed, "that's exactly why he needs Aang's help." She took a seat. "I for one, trust him. I don't think that we would have been able to save Ba Sing Se without him."

"Yeah, and he makes some great tea." Toph put in.

"I'm also going to need you to help me help my niece."

"Now her, I don't trust." Katara muttered.

"She chased us all over the Earth Kindom. Do you know how many nights of sleep I lost because of her!?" Sokka threw his hands up. "I'll never get those back either."

"I'll see what I can do." Aang replied.

And Iroh would too. He hoped to see Azula a few more times before her release. He liked to believe that she would be okay, but all the same he didn't want to see her released in such a state that would land her right back in that cell. The child was destined for better things that remaining caged and wasting away. Though he and his brother had different ideas as to what this destiny was. This time though, Iroh refused to stand by and watch that man destroy another child. Among Iroh's many mistakes, he had been a bystander, one who felt almost completely responsible. He just hoped that Ozai's hold on Azula wasn't too ingrained.

If freed, she could make a fine teacher for Aang.

She had it in her.

 **.oOo.**

Azula held her hand in front of her, flexing her fingers, a phantom of a movement now that she could no longer bring fire to her palms. She rested her hands on her thighs, but only for a moment. She was growing bored and restless. With nothing else to do she dropped into one of her bending stances. Such always calmed her in the past and she supposed that going through the motions would work just as well if she could work passed the hollow feeling left by not producing any real flames.

She was supposed to take the Avatar and claim the Earth Kingdom. That was her destiny, her right.

Her father had expected better of her. She brought her arms down in a parallel arc.

Her father had trusted her. And she thrusted them forward.

Her father… She slid into a new form.

Her father killed Zuko.

Why should she care what he wanted of her. If he could murder one of his children then he probably wouldn't have any qualms about getting rid of the second, aside from not having an heir anyways. For that she gathered she was safe, at least in one regard. He would definitely hurt her though.

Like that, she realized that she didn't fancy a trip home. Home wasn't a pleasant place and it never had been. She had her hand in making it so.

Her days were growing lonelier, having no visitors for a while now. She wondered if Iroh had forgotten her, she wasn't his problem, all caged up like she was. So when her cell door finally cracked open she was quick to rise. Her eagerness faded very fast when she found not Iroh, but a team of guards. Her first visitors in days finally showed and was to escort her to a courtroom where she would stand before a council. They had given her no time to prepare, she suspected that this wasn't an accident.

 **.oOo.**

If Aang could convince her that Azula was safe to be around, then he could convince anyone, the way Katara saw it anyways. Iroh was rather reassuring as well. It was the princess herself that worried Katara, could she offer herself any good defense or would she make things worse. She didn't look thrilled to have been unexpectedly thrust before the council and looked even less thrilled to see the Earth King as well. Katara wasn't even sure if she should care what happened to the fire princess but for some reason she did. Maybe it was because the girl was no older than she. Or perhaps it was because she'd seen the way the girl had broken. Either way around, she found herself hoping that they would be lenient with Azula.

It looked promising that Azula held her head high and even more so that she greeted her uncle rather fondly when given the chance. It was such a brief one though as the head councilman was ready to jump right into things, a slew of accusations and fabrications. He tossed out some rather wild tales about how the princess had aimed to kill them all and that she had set fire to various places in Ba Sing Se. Keeping quiet was hard for Azula, she could sense it on the princess, especially as the stories fell further from the truth.

"She's crazed and uncontrollable…"

This time Aang cut in, "I took her bending."

He was brushed off, peaking some annoyance in Katara. How could they disrespect the Avatar like that! And after he'd done so much for them. "She's an enemy."

"A very important one." Spoke another general. Katara recognized the man, General Fong, who had tried to force Aang into the avatar state. "We can use her as leverage against the Fire Nation."

"If that goes as well as your first plan, we'll all be in trouble." She heard Sokka grumble to himself.

"We can." Aang agreed. "But what makes you think that Fire Lord Ozai, who killed his own son, would be willing to trade off any of his power. If anything, he'll send his entire military to get Azula if he wants her back."

Azula's lips parted slightly, but it still wasn't her turn to speak. Katara knew that she had to hate the position she was in, it was so far from the top.

"Then we can execute her alongside Long Feng and be done with it." Fong declared.

Katara almost wanted to ask about Long Feng, surely his coup didn't warrant that…

"She's a child." Iroh's tone was low and dangerous.

"And him as well." Fong shrugged. "The less firebenders around, the better."

"Iroh helped me save this entire kingdom." Aang stood his ground. "Are you really going to execute the man who kept this kingdom from Fire Nation hands?"

"And whose hands were they going to fall into?" Fong side-eyed the princess, who remained impassive.

Katara watched Aang struggle to find an adequate rebuttal.

"My niece could be a great asset…" Iroh started.

"I would like to hear from her." Kuei finally spoke. "Why should we set you free? How can we know that we can trust you?"

"You shouldn't and you can't." Azula answered snidely, causing Katara—and probably everyone else around her—to cringe. "But if you do, I can teach the Avatar firebending stances that my father hasn't even mastered. I can tell him crucial secrets about my father and my nation…" She let it sink in. "He doesn't even know that I've been captured, as far as he knows I'm still looking for my uncle. I can take my father down from within, just as I almost did here."

"My apologies if I don't seem convinced of this." Spoke the head councilman. "I don't doubt that you can do those things, but I have a feeling you won't."

"She will." Aang declared. "Because she won't get her bending back if she doesn't."

 **.oOo.**

Azula went cold. How was she supposed to fulfill her end if she _didn't_ have her bending? She swallowed, fixing her focus on studying Kuei's face.

"She really can't bend?" He asked.

"Not a spark." Aang assured, dropping that cold to an absolute frigidness.

 _Not a spark_ , she repeated to herself.

"Alright, Avatar Aang, I'll give you a chance to make use of Princess Azula and the old man. But if she at any time beings to pose a threat to the Earth Kingdom, she will be locked away again. Without release."

So she was the Avatar's property now. Somehow, she liked that less than the notion of being in a cell for the rest of her days. At least in the cell, she would be her own. She held her hands out, "remove them." The cuffs were growing uncomfortable.

"She would apricate it very much if you did." Iroh added politely.

Azula hadn't planned on breaking down again. But she did. After she was a good distance from the Earth King's palace. It left her feeling like a fool. How many times was she going to cry? She felt as though in the past few weeks she'd been making up for a lifetime's lack of tears and each time left her feeling twice as pathetic as the instance prior. Frankly she didn't even know why she was crying that time. She'd already wept for her brother and for her lost bending. It couldn't have been their words, she was never one to be phased by ill-wishers and running mouths. Perhaps it had finally set in that she was now under someone else's control. Or that she had be so very close to being executed. Iroh seemed to believe that it was simply an overflow; a build-up of stress and tension that needed to escape. He was rather insistent that she'd feel better afterwards. She was certain that she'd only feel pangs of embarrassment. If the group had any judgements to make, they certainly weren't vocalizing them. This didn't surprise her, there was an atmosphere of discomfort and they seemed to keep their distance from she and Iroh. This was fine by her but at the same time, listening to them laugh amongst themselves as they walked along somehow brought the sorrowful feeling on stronger. Like that, Azula came to learn that she didn't like to be alone.

She wondered what became of Mai and TyLee.

The Avatar's apartment was at least cozy. For all of the discomforts she'd experienced in the past few weeks, they were making up for it by letting her sleep in a bed with space enough to compare to the one at her home. They fed her well, dishes that weren't bland for a change, and Iroh fixed her some tea. Her new clothes day clothes held at least some regalness and smelled a though they had just been cleaned. She wasn't sure if that off-white, yellow-green shade of Earth Kingdom attire suited her. But at least the night gown she had on, though only a very plain linen garment, was better than prison robes. Unlike her own clothing it wasn't fitted perfectly to her slender frame, and hung very loosely and with so much excess fabric it was becoming a tripping hazard. There was a reason she had her clothing custom made, and it was precisely because she was in between all of the sizes. That which fit her in height was too tight and that which wasn't tight was too baggy for her height-wise. In this instance her outfit was much too big in both regards. She frowned and brought the tea cup to her lips. She got the sense that her new companions wouldn't be thrilled to hear her complaints. Mai and TyLee, who she found had manage to pass under the guise of Earth Kingdom citizens, were used to it though. "I feel like Mai's dress would be a better fit for me." She muttered. Which was saying something, being as Mai towered over a good many people.

"Yeah, it probably would." TyLee agreed, ruffling her hair.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Azula huffed.

Unphased by the grumpy princess, TyLee grinned, "that you enjoy it loads and think I should do it more."

Azula crossed her arms. "That's exactly what I _didn't_ tell you." She grumbled before moving on to her next complaint. Which was that her sleeve, though long, kept slipping down her shoulder. This one seemed to humor Toph.

"That's what you're complaining about? Man, you and Katara are gonna get along great! She complains about the weirdest things."

"I do not!" Katara argued.

"She does." Sokka whispered to Azula.

"This isn't a weird complaint, it's perfectly valid." Azula remarked, pushing her sleeve up for what had to be the sixteenth time.

"Yeah, I can see how that would be annoying." Katara agreed.

"See?" Toph declared as if that settled everything.

"No." Said Azula.

"Oh come on, even I can."

 **.oOo.**

Iroh smiled to himself, he was glad that Toph had managed to break the ice some. He had trouble picturing his niece being the one to reach out, but he couldn't see her turning away their attempts. If nothing else, Azula saw a useful alliance when it was in the forming. He hoped that it would eventually grow deeper than that. With her glorified image of her father rudely shattered, he couldn't see the man's warped ideals sticking in her head. She was more clever than that.

He watched her curl up on the bed. Some rest would do him well, he decided. As patient and mild as he tried to be, Iroh admitted to himself that General Fong had ruffled his temper some. Even Aang seemed to think that the man's ideas were dangerous, it was a wonder he still had a place on the council tossing around execution sentences like that.

Iroh rubbed at his eyebrows. Such stressful days these were.

He wasn't quite sure where to go from where they were then. He wondered if it would be wise to set a course to the Fire Nation, surly the Avatar needed to familiarize himself with the place. He recalled overhearing the boy mention something of an eclipse. In which case they would need to be hidden somewhere in the Fire Nation. He looked towards Azula, she would probably know of such a place, she had a niche for finding them.

 **.oOo.**

Azula was the first to awaken, she could tell that it was still very early. She thought of dressing herself in one of the more elaborate kimonos, but opted for something more practical. The outfit that seemed to fit her best was a pair of deep green pants that lacked any pattern and a shirt of the same color with yellow trim at the neckline. She fixed her hair up with a floral Earth Kingdom headpiece. It was too big for her liking and the soft pink of the flower wasn't her number one choice, but she needed her hair out of her face. Deciding that this outfit was the best she could do she, making as little sound as possible, cast the door open and slipped away. They had put so much trust in her, leaving her unbound and to go wherever she pleased.

And so she did. She took off, she wasn't sure exactly where she would go but at least she had her freedom. What she would do with it, she was unsure. But at least she could say that she wasn't the Avatar's weapon…the Avatar's property. She was her own.

Without her fire, she assumed that it would be rather easy to pass as an Earth Kingdom citizen. Though, making it back to the fire Nation was ideal. The princess kept her pace for an hour or so before finally stopping to rest at a small creek. She splashed some water over her face and took a drink. Watching the water flow by she tried to formulate some semblance of a plan.

She would go home—empty handed at that—but with news of the Avatar's whereabouts. She would request more military power so she could seize him as he tried to leave Ba Sing Se…but who could say that he wouldn't already be gone by the time she made it home.

Somehow she had to get home and with a way to keep her father's trust and then she could be-rid of him and take the throne for herself.

"But what's that going to accomplish?" Zuko scowled. As he appeared to her now, reflected in the stream waters, his face was unscarred and confident. She could see the anger in his eyes. "You're going to go back by him after what he did to me?"

She knew she ought not to but she found herself asking out loud and very softly, what he would have her do then. She couldn't see him doing any different.

"I wouldn't run, that's for sure." He folded his arms.

"Yes, but you would do whatever you could to help yourself." Azula disputed.

"I guess that's why I'm telling you to go help the Avatar and avenge me." He shrugged. "Or something like that."

Azula thrashed at the water. She didn't have to listen to him, he wasn't even real. She didn't need Aang or any of that lot, she could accomplish her mission on her own. The ripples in the water stilled and Zuko's face came back into focus. She pressed her hands to her ears.

 **.oOo.**

Iroh shook his head, he was disappointed. Disappointed and almost ashamed; he had put in such a good word for his niece had she had taken off without warning. He thought that he should have expected as much, but he had wanted to trust her.

"Just give her a few more minutes." He requested in spite of it. "She might come back."

"Might come back? She shouldn't have left in the first place!" Sokka declared. "You heard the Earth King, she's Aang's."

Iroh noticed the Avatar wince at this. The boy seemed just as uncomfortable with the concept as Azula herself.

Mai sighed, "that's probably exactly why she left."

"I wish that she would have taken us with her." TyLee pouted.

Iroh watched the group gather what they had. It had been decided; the group would be divided. He would travel by boat and land with Mai and TyLee and the others would fly upon Appa. Before each now location they would briefly speak of a point to meet, should they become separated. It wasn't the best of plans but it was the best they could do for the time. Iroh took his time getting ready with the hope that if he stalled enough, that Azula would reveal herself.

The minutes added up into a full hour and Iroh resigned to what he should have expected. "My apologies, Avatar Aang. I was really hoping for the best."

"Are you going to go after her again?" Katara asked.

"Go after who again?"

"Azula!" TyLee chirped, pulling her into a quick hug. "Where were you?"

She shrugged, "just went for a walk."

"That was an awfully long walk." Sokka grumbled.

"I'm not familiar with this city."

 **.oOo.**

He was already making her regret her decision to come back.

"Well, we were just about to leave, glad you could make it back." Aang smiled. "Even if you didn't want to."

"Yeah…" She trailed off, feeling anything but thrilled. Everybody seemed to think that this was the right decision. That things would end alright for her if she played against her Nation, against everything she knew. But she wasn't so sure. She didn't see anything healing nor promising about the situation.

"Is she coming with us, or with you?" Katara asked Iroh.

"I think that it would be better if she went with you."

It took a good degree of willpower not to shoot him a questioning look.

"She is wonderful with navigation and even better with forming plans. And I think that it would do her well to get to know all of you."

And maybe it would, she wasn't sure. The Avatar seemed so willing to take her in with open arms. "I have no interest in being the Avatar's property."

"I don't want that either." Aang confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "What the council doesn't know won't hurt them right?"

"We'll see." Azula attempted to crack a smile.

 **.oOo.**

They were in the air again, Aang could already feel his fear lifting. He watched Azula staring over the side of Appa's saddle. He wondered if she was enjoying the view or lost in thought, she probably had a lot to think about. He would say that there's no better place to do some thinking than on Appa's saddle. Still, she seemed troubled. She didn't seem very eager to join any of the conversations and the look on her face was terribly sullen. He wanted to do something to spark some optimism. They could throw all of the pretty talk they wanted at her, all of the hopeful words in the world. But Aang thought that they ought to give her a reason to believe them. "Speaking of things Kuei doesn't need to know about…"

Azula turned her head slightly, "hmm."

"I was just thinking, that you can't teach me to firebend if you can't do it yourself."

Azula cocked her head, "you're going to give it back?"

"As soon as we land." He promised. "I figured, you decided to come back on your own so, why not?"

"Because everyone else is convinced that I will probably set you on fire."

"I don't think that you will."

 **.oOo.**

He barely knew her, and what he did know of her wasn't exactly pleasant. She was an enemy. And yet he had it in him to give her a chance. He was going to give her, her fire back. She turned from him and allowed herself a small smile. Perhaps, traveling with them wouldn't be so bad, at least if the Water Tribe boy would stop making awful puns. Maybe she would be okay after all, it wasn't so bad, she thought, to be able to tell the Avatar what to do—and maybe kick his ass—without repercussion.

She looked back at Ba Sing Se, where one life ended and a new one had started. It was growing smaller and smaller as they glided away. She couldn't say she would miss it at all. The distance would make it easier to shed who she had been, to forget the missions her father sent her on and begin her own. father sent her on and begin her own.


End file.
